Most existing communication technologies are not scaleable, or scale only under carefully controlled conditions. This not only threatens, but in general hampers overall technology development, network build-out or network efficiency, business operation efficiency, physical business growth, and overall financial growth and savings.
Specifically within business operations and the devices that these operations use that focus in industrial heavy commercial and military network systems, sub-systems and architectures for controls, monitoring, automation and overall communications; the communications between devices must be sure to have reliable, secure data in real time at all times distributed to and from one, some or all other functioning devices and architectures regardless of the environment around the functioning devices or architectures.